Super Mega Ultra Crossover
by PercabethLover0818
Summary: Huge crossover between Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Harry Potter, Kickin' It, Phineas and Ferb, The Suite Life on Deck, and Austin & Ally. Main Pairings (there will be others, but these are the main ones that cannot be usurped! Mwhahahahahaaaa!):Percabeth, Hinny, Kick, Phinabella, Cailey, and Auslly! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Probably more K plus! You gotta love this story!
1. Intro!

**Hello fellow obsessors! It's little old me, back from Pari! Not really. I can't go to Paris. Anyway, if you obsess over Percy Jackson(me!), Harry Potter(me!), Kickin' It(me!), Phineas and Ferb(me!), The Suite Life on Deck(me!), and/or Austin & Ally(me!) then here is your home! *looks around at the empty house I'm standing in* So! Raise your hand off you love all of those! *crickets chirping* Stop playing your weird music Dave! Okay! The main pairings from each book/TV series in this story are: *drum roll* Percabeth(PercyxAnnabeth), Hinny(HarryxGinny), Kick(JackxKim), Phinabella(PhineasxIsabella), Cailey(CodyxBaliey), and Auslly(AustinxAlly)! I know I didn't have to explain who it was, but it was for those not-quite-obsessed people that still read and write fanfics!**

* * *

Okay, so here comes the fun and interactive part!

Thalia: PercabethLover0818 is so idiotic that she can't decide where to have her story take place.

Me: Hey! I'm not idiotic! I think we can all agree that the idiot is Death Breath. And, for the first time in your life—even the pine tree part—you are correct. I can't decide where it should take place. It's a big decision, Pinecone Face! The setting can affect the entire story! So, since I am unable to make up my mind, my loving readers will decide!

Thalia: You're right! Nico _is _an idiot! And what readers? baby Cyclops? That's ONE reader. So therefore your use of reader_s—_in plural—was incorrect.

Me: How much time have you been spending with Annabeth?

Thalia: Not much. She's _always _with Percy.

Me: That's be because they're _perfect _for each other! And they're _so _going to get married! Their kids will be the most powerful demigods _ever_! :)

Thalia: Channeling your inner Aphrodite girl? That's low, even for you.

Me: Are you kidding me, Miss I'm-on-the-Hunters?!

Thalia: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: I saw you and Nico at your pine tree.

Thalia: Oh no. How did you see that?

Me: I'm everywhere! Mwhahahahahaaaaa!

Thalia: You got Travis and Connor to steal Annabeth's invisibility cap in exchange for blackmail on me?

Me: Yeah. *looks down in shame* The pictures _might _be online by now.

Thalia: Oh my gods. I have to leave. *sprints away*

Artemis: *appears out of nowhere* Where is she?

Me: *points in the direction Thalia ran*

Artemis: Thanks! And to the readers: PercabethLover0818 owns absolutely nothing!

Me: Hey!

Copyright People: She's right, you know!

Me: Get out of my house! I don't know you! *chases Copyright People with a frying pan while throwing eggs at them*

* * *

Okay! Here's the actual poll!

Send in your vote via review!

a) The Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford, California

b) The S.S. Tipton

c) Sonic Boom in Miami, Florida

* * *

Vote, my little minions! Wait...did I say that out loud? I meant, my little readers. Yeah. That works. Vote my little minion readers! Mwhahahahahaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello minion readers! Sorry this update took a while. This site deleted my work while I was in the middle of writing it! There were only two valid votes, and they were both for Sonic Boom! Congratulations! I love blue (::)s! Yay! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Say it!

Travis: Never!

Connor: Travis! She has chained us to a chair and she has Aphrodite kids at her beck and call!

Me: I didn't even think about them! Thanks for the idea Connor

Connor: Travis! They're getting closer!

Travis: I can't! The Copyright People are _still _in the ER!

Connor: Travis! Say it! Now! Or I'll read your diary to Katie!

Travis: No! Not that! PercabethLover0818 doesn't own _anything. _She is practically a homeless person, living on the streets!

Me: Hey! *beats Travis with frying pan*

Travis: Ow! No! Stop! Connor! Help!

Connor: I can't. I'm enjoying this too much.

* * *

**Voila! The story of the century!**

Annabeth POV

My day wasn't going that great. I had three monster attacks on the way home from my school. Well, the school I got kicked out of today. Apparently, killing two furies that jump through the window in the middle of math class is not allowed at Lowell High School. But, fortunately, tomorrow I'm off to camp! Living with my dad in San Francisco wasn't very fun. Between my stepmom, monster attacks, my stepmom, being far from Olympus, my stepmom, being far from camp, my stepmom, being far from my friends, my stepmom, and being far from Percy, well, it wasn't the best experience. I missed all of my friends, but mostly I missed Percy. Him and his Seaweed Brain ways. It's amazing how he doesn't know that I care about him more than in a _friend_ly way, or a _best friend_ly way, even a _brother_ly way. He's my everything, and one would think that after all we'd been through—the Underworld, the sea of monsters, holding up the sky, the Labyrinth, the Titan war the Giant war, and all of that stuff—he would realize that I am hopelessly in love with him. But noooooo. He has to think of us as _friends. _I hate that word. I tried to tell him when I kissed him after we won the chariot race, when we were dancing on Olympus, when I kissed him under Mt. St. Helens, after we got out of the Labyrinth, after the Titan war, after the Giant war, and about a million times since then, but Mr. Seaweed Obtuse Brain can't get the message. Just thinking about Percy makes me realize how much I ache to see him. I decided that this summer I'm going to straight-up tell him how I feel about him. How it kills me not to be near him.

"Annabeth!" My stepmom's voice jarred me out of my thoughts. "You have mail from camp!" That was enough to send me flying downstairs, into the kitchen, and over to the table where the mail was. I plucked up the letter, and raced back upstairs. The crisp white envelope lay torn on my clean desk as I clutched the note that came from inside.

_Dear Annabelle Chance,_

_You have been assigned a mission. Please report to the food court at the Mall of Miami in Miami, FL on the 10th of June. You will be supplied with a never-ending suitcase of your clothes, so there's no need to pack. Your companies on this mission are: Peter Johnson, Grover Underwood, Nicholas Daniels, Tammy Green, Tim & Carson Stevens, and Kathy Garrison. _

_Chiron is making me write this,_

_Mr. D_

On the back, it read,

_Dear Annabeth,_

_My apologies for Mr. D. He is just cranky because I beat him at Pinochle again. Your mission companions are: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Travis & Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner. _

_Best wishes,_

_Chiron_

Oh no! Today is June 7th! I need to book a flight, now! Just as this thought ran through my head, there was a loud sound coming from outside. Sighing, I trudged downstairs and out the door, expecting to see a few monsters that needed to be sent back to Tartarus. Instead, I saw Percy and Blackjack trying not to fall off of the roof.

I'll have you know that I tried not to laugh. I really did. But I couldn't help it. There was something about seeing Percy clutching the last shingle on the roof of my house that made me double over with laughter. Until he fell on top of me. Let's just say that it wasn't the most comfortable position. And that he wasn't exactly light.

"Percy! Get. Off. Of. Me. Now! You're not a feather, you know." I choked out.

"Nah." He shook his head. "This is payback for laughing. I'm fine." I resisted the urge to say _yes, you most certainly are. _Percy seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because he laughed. A laugh that made my heart melt, just like it always did when he laughed. Annabeth, I thought. Focus. You're supposed to be mad at him. Percy shifted so that our faces were lining up, and my heart stopped.

"Get up!" I whispered. He shook his head. With the last bit of strength I had, I reversed our positions. Now I was on top of him, but I was sitting up. He smirked when I didn't move to get up. "That's better. You were crushing me." I told him. Out of nowhere, I grabbed the front of his shirt in my fist and yanked his lips onto mine. When I pulled back, we were both panting heavily. I blushed, and said "That's for falling on top of me!" Then, I stood up, brushed myself off, and offered him my hand to help him up. He was just staring off into space. "Hello! Earth to Seaweed Brain!" I yelled. He sat up and looked at me.

"What?" He sounded spaced-out. He took my hand and stood up. I started to turn back toward my house, but his his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward him. We were face-to-face now. My breathing stopped. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he just stared into my eyes. He was totally poker-faced, and it frustrated me that I didn't know what he was thinking. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Blackjack whinnying. "No! Blackjack! It's not like that! Just shut up!" He hollered at the pegasus. I knew that Percy could talk to horses, but it still amazed me.

"What did Blackjack say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Percy told me, blushing. "D'you need a ride to Miami, Annabelle Chance?" He questioned. Needless to say, I punched him.

"Yes, actually, I do, Peter Johnson." I smirked.

"Well then, come along, Ms. Jack—ahhh, Ms. Chase." He shook his head and I realized what he had been about to say. He had been about to call me Ms. Jackson. I blushed. "C'mon, Wise Girl. Let's ride a pegasus to Miami."


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome, Percabeth lovers of the world! Welcome to the internet! Yay! Blue cookies for ****_everyone! _****Yay!**

**Disclaimers: are getting very annoying. You know I don't own anything, I know it, so why would anyone sue just another Percabeth lover out there in the big, cruel world? If I had any power, all of it would be used against disclaimers. But, sadly, I don't. So I am forced to do disclaimers. But, if you are a disclaimer, sleep with one eye open. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Okay I don't own that sentence, either. RR, JKR, and Disney own absolutely ****_everything _****I want to own. :( Now I'm sad.**

* * *

Kim POV

Today wasn't that great. I didn't want to get out of bed for nausea, we had three tests in school, and Jack beat me seven times when we sparred. The last was entirely his fault; he just _had _to be so cute to make me have a crush on him. And so I couldn't bring myself to beat him. Okay, I wasn't paying attention. I had...other things on my mind. Like I said, entirely his fault. The only upside to the day was when Rudy burst through the doors, half an hour late per the norm, shouting about a trip to Miami.

"Guys! Kim! Guess what?! Guess what, guess what, guess what?! We got invited to the Miami Karate Championship! That's like...one of the biggest Karate championships in Miami!" Rudy then proceeded to scar us with his happy dance.

"Rudy, your happy dance is worse than Kim's." Jack was trying his best not to laugh.

"Hey! My moves are pretty good!" I exclaimed.

"No, they're not!" Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all yelled at the same time. I then proceeded to flip Jack onto the mat.

"I _would _do the same to you all, but I'd probably break you." I told Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"She's right. Us weaklings can't take hard-core Karate moves." Milton said.

"I'm not a weakling!" Rudy protested. I flipped him. "Ouch, Kim. That hurts!"

"I told you." I sighed. "So, we're going to Miami?"

"Yes. Go pack. I already spoke with all of your parents

**I apologize for the mistake I made on this chapter previously. Writing these stories on my iPhone is kind of difficult. **

**That's the end of that chapter! Sorry for any OOCness. It's hard to write thoughts for a TV character. Was that enough Kick for you? I'll put more in next time. Sorry if it's short. Got a lot of ideas for this story, but none for this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, minion readers! Are you friendly or vicious minion readers? How many eyes do you have? What does your hair look like? Those are the things you get to chose, little minion readers, because you look like those little minions in Despicable Me. What would you name yourself? I would name myself Bob. I would have one eye and the comb-over hair. Those little yellow guys are so awesome! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, watch Despicable Me! It's so funny! :) Do you think they would be more awesome if they were blue? Okay, sorry. My ADHD is getting me off—ohhh! Butterfly! Anyway, without further adieu or any other stupid conversations about blue minions, my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Say it!**

**Nico: Okay! PercabethLover0818 doesn't own ****_anything. _****Rick "the amazing troll" Riordan owns PJO, JK "the astounding" Rowling owns HP, and Disney owns Kickin' It, The Suite Life on Deck, Phineas and Ferb, and Austin & Ally! She begged the authors and publishers for ownership of them, but, alas, it was in vain. That wasn't so hard! Why didn't Travis want to—ahhhhh!**

**Me: *beats Nico with a frying pan***

**Nico: So ****_that's _****why Travis didn't want to! Ouch!**

* * *

Ginny POV

My mum has gone absolutely mad. You see, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister of magic. And he decided that we should go to Miami, Florida in the United States for a vacation. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and I could go because I may or may not have convinced Minister Shacklebolt that my parents needed some time away from their kids. So it was just going to be us five. At the beach. Anyway, back to my mum's sanity. She has taken it upon herself to give all of us 'the talk'. Mental shudder. She even told Harry and Hermione who are _not _her responsibility. Talk about uncomfortable. I don't pretend to be in her head and understand her reasons, but I have a feeling it's because Harry and I are dating, and so are Ron and Hermione. George is only coming because mum decided that we need someone to 'watch us' and 'keep us out of trouble'. I can't wait until we leave for Miami; mum is driving us insane. She won't even let us play Quidditch on our normal field. She's mental. We're leaving tomorrow, so it won't be too long of a wait, but I'm getting fed up with mum's antics.

"Ginny!" My mum called, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I called. Bounding downstairs, I tripped and fell down to the first floor landing from the second floor landing, two floors bellow my bedroom. Spitting out curses, I slowly walked down the rest of the stairs. Mum was in full wacko mode in the kitchen. She was cooking something on all of the burners on the stove, her magic needles were knitting three-foot-long magenta socks, and the television was blaring an unrecognizable channel.

"Ginny, are you packed for tomorrow?" Mum questioned. Her hair was lying flat and lifeless at her shoulders, and her apron was stained from cooking.

"Yes, mum." I rolled my eyes. She'd asked me this at least four times today. I was getting seriously tired of answering it.

"Good, because you're leaving in 15 minutes. They decided to bump up the departure date." Mum stated simply. I ran back up four flights of stairs to my bedroom, and grabbed my second-hand suitcase. Rushing back downstairs—at a slightly slower pace due to the huge rucksack I was lugging behind me—I heard a car pull up out front. Four figures appeared in doorways on the second and third landings. They, like me, were carrying large trunks behind them. We paraded outside, into the ministry car provided, and we were off to the airport.

**I apologize for the stupidity of this chappy. Like I said, I have a million ideas, but none of them are for this chapter. I just felt like Mrs. Weasley would go crazy. It might've been a little over-the-top...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, minion readers! Bob here! Wow! These chapters are coming at you fast! The fourth official chappy! I might slow down with my chapters soon; the only reason these are coming quickly is that I'm not very busy. Savor the quickness as long as you can! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: Yeah?**

**Me: I will take you to the Parthenon if you say the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Fine. Percabeth—wait! What's Percabeth? **

**Me: Nothing! Hehe!**

**Annabeth: PercabethLover0818 doesn't own PJO, HP, Kickin' It, Phineas and Ferb, The Suite Life on Deck, or Austin & Ally no matter how much she wants to. She does, however, own two demigods named Celeste and Katherine. They are based off of her and her best friend Jane. Love Percabeth! Bye!**

**Me: I would beat you with a frying pan, but you read it exactly how I wrote it on your script, you are Annabeth, you would probably beat me up, you're Annabeth, and I promised to take you to the Parthenon. Normally I would say 'haha! I didn't swear on the Styx!' but I want to see the Parthenon as well. C'mon Annabeth!**

**Jane: I want to come!**

**Me: Okay! Let's go! **

* * *

Isabella POV

"What'cha doin'?" Walking into my friends' backyard, I say my famous line. Looking around, I realize that Phineas and Ferb must be inside, because their normal spot underneath the large tree is unoccupied. I walk back to the front of the house to knock on the door, and I see Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher tending to her garden. "Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" I exclaim as she looks up. She gives me a smile and says,

"The boys are packing in their bedroom." I returned the smile and entered the house. I walk up the stairs and into the boys' bedroom, where Phineas was frantically trying to fit Ferb's toolbox into a suitcase.

"What'cha doin'?" I say, and Phineas looks up from packing.

"Hi Isabella!" He greets me. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him. Probably not, but a girl can dream. "We're packing for the trip to Miami! Are you finished packing yet?" He asked. I nodded. "Great! Can you help me fit this toolbox into this suitcase?" He questions. We have to sit on it, but we finally get the toolbox into the suitcase.

"I have to go get my stuff for the trip! See you in a little while, Phineas!" I exclaim while walking out the door. The plane leaves at 3:00 PM and right now it's noon. Grabbing my heavy suitcase, I saunter back to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher has a brother in Miami that Phineas and Ferb are going to stay with, and, after much begging, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and I are going to accompany them. Maybe I'll _finally _get some alone time with Phineas.

"Hi Ferb!" I greet Ferb at the door. He steps back so that I can enter, then closes the door. "Is Phineas still packing?" I ask. Ferb nods. "Can I ask you something?" I question. Ferb nods again. "Can you help me get some alone time with Phineas on this trip?"

"Sure." Ferb says, and, as always, I'm startled to hear him talk. Let's just say that Ferb's a man of few words. "He likes you, you know." Ferb adds, and I blush. I hope Ferb's right, but Phineas is always busy with his next project so I don't know if he'll ever be able to see me as more than a friend. The man in question runs down the stairs at that very moment, lugging no less than seven suitcases.

"Ferb, those three are yours," Phineas points to three purple suitcases, "these three are mine," he points to three orange suitcases, "and that one is also mine." He points, blushing, to a green suitcase. I'll have to figure out what is in it that is making him blush that bad later. The car from the airport pulls up, and Phineas, Ferb, and I hop inside along with Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. I sit on the right of Phineas, with Irving on my right, and Phineas grabs my hand. A shock goes through me, leaving me incapable of speech or movement. I just stare at the hand that is interlocked in mine. Phineas blushes and starts to pull away, but I have a death grip on his hand; he worked up the courage to hold my hand, and I'm not going to let him get away that easy.

**That chappy was dedicated to all of you Phinabella fans out there! You rock! Just BTW, I chose PJO, HP, Kickin' It, Phineas and Ferb, The Suite Life on Deck, and Austin & Ally for Percabeth, Hinny, Kick, Phinabella, Cailey, and Auslly! Thank you for reading; you guys are my world! :) Smile and eat a blue cookie! (::)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, my precious little minion readers! I know, I know. The gap between chapters was tremendous. I apologize profusely. But school has been really aggravating as of late. It's my first year in middle school, and I have been panicking a lot. I am, as some would put it, a perfectionist, and I forgot my first piece of homework the other day. I swear I almost burst into tears. Please forgive me for not updating sooner. Not that anyone actually cares about my stories. I have a bunch of stories that I have started, and some have been completed, on my iPhone, on Notes. Please tell me (if anyone is actually listening) if you would like me to post them. I don't want to post stories that no one wants to read; that is just a waste of time. Thank you for putting up with my ridiculously long Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I look like a 50-year-old man who lives in Texas?**

**People: NO!**

**Me: How did you get into my house?!**

Bailey POV(BTW, it will always be the POV of the girl in my main ship for that book/TV series. I don't ever really feel comfortable writing from a boy's POV, as I am female, but I still want to show the progression of the relationship through thoughts. And I might add Kane Chronicles and Kingdom Keepers into the mix. Please let me know if that feels excessive.)

"We will be docking in Miami tomorrow. Thank you." Mr. Moseby's intercom announcement clicked off, and I decided to go get a smoothie, hoping to see Cody, per the norm. He was a smart guy and I liked him. (Yes, in _that _way. Now don't bug me about it.) I ordered my usual: a blueberry, raspberry, and strawberry smoothie and spotted the one and only across the sky deck. Beckoning him over to me, I tried to slow my racing heart rate and stop the flushing of my cheeks. Not working. As he sat down beside me, butterflies erupted in my stomach and my head felt fuzzy.

"Hey Cody. Is London forcing _you _to go to some mall with her this time?" I asked. He shook his head. "Huh." Frowning in confusion, I noticed the girl in question skipping over to us.

"Hi…." London then squinted her eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Bailey. Your roommate?" I explained.

"No, that's not it…oh yeah! Hi Bailey!" London said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry I'm breaking up your little nerd-date, but this is more important." I blushed, as did Cody. "You two, along with Zack and Woody and Addison and that smart girl that's Zach's girlfriend…."

"You mean Maddie, the girl who's been your best friend for five years?" Cody questioned. (Sorry Zaya shippers. I like Zaddie better.)

"Yeah, her! Anyway, all of you are coming to the mall to be my bag-carrying-peoples!" London said it with such excitement; it wasn't hard to believe that she actually thought we enjoyed lugging her millions of bags around.

"I don't know, London. Bailey, Maddie, Zack, and I were going to visit the Historical Museum of Southern Florida." Cody attempted to tell her.

"Now called the HistoryMiami. And then we were going to check out the Lowe Art Museum. I heard they have an amazing Ancient Mediterranean and Egypt collection! My favorite!" I jumped in.

"And mine!" Cody smiled at me and I felt dizzy.

"Can't you do your smart persons and Zack day another time? My outfit for the fourteenth Derf-day in Feduary has been worn one too many times."

"How many times have you worn it?"

"Once."

"London…" I started. She pouted. "Fine. We'll come. For fifteen minutes only. Then we get to go to the museums."

* * *

Naturally, since we said fifteen minutes, we were there for an hour. At 10:37, we finally broke away from London (who, in shopping mode, can be rather scary). The Miami history museum was boring, even to me. After about ten minutes, Cody wanted out and I couldn't help but agree. The Lowe Art Museum's Greek, Roman, and Egyptian art section was fascinating. They even had some ancient denarii from the Roman Empire. After browsing the art there for a well-spent hour, if I do say so myself, we traveled to the under-construction site of the new Miami Art Museum.

"Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" I asked of Cody.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing, especially since it's not finished yet." He answered, staring at the building in slight awe.

"Do we really have to go see an unfinished building? We could go get some cheeseburgers instead." A voice belonging to a teenage guy a little ways away complained. (Three guesses who it is.)

"We'll get cheeseburgers after. I read that the architecture is amazing." The blond girl accompanying him grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him to the fence. Even from as far away as we were, I could tell her gray eyes were lighting up at the thought of architecture. I smiled to myself.

"Wise Girl, I know you're obsessed, but I'm _hungry_. Can we come back later?" (If you don't know who it is by now, you seriously have no brain.) The boy complained again. He had dark shaggy-ish hair and startling sea-green eyes, like the ocean. He was fairly well-built, but not too stocky, and was fiddling with something in the pocket of his jeans. The girl rolled her intimidating gray eyes and shook her head, a blond, curly, ponytail bouncing. She had tan skin, and it was obvious to anyone that they were a couple. (Haha. Not yet. **devious smile**)

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She shoved him. "But I'm kinda hungry too, and the building's not _that _amazing."

"So we walked all the way here just so you could agree with me?" He gave her an exasperated look.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, then started walking away. He scowled.

"Wait up, Owl Head!" The boy shouted at her. She started running, and he ran after her. (If you are still unsure as to who they are, you have mental issues.) I tore my gaze away from the strange couple, to see Cody frowning in their direction.

"Earth to Cody!" Is shouted, and he blinked a couple of times.

"They have really weird nicknames." Was all he said.

"C'mon! They sound cool; we should make friends!" I told him. Cody shrugged, then started following them down the road. I fell in steep beside him, frowning. "Where's Zack and Maddie?" I asked, puzzled.

"They ditched us after two minutes in the history museum." Cody grinned. Blushing, I said,

"I didn't notice."

"Obviously." I shoved him like the blond girl did to her boyfriend. "Hey!" He screeched. "I'm not a rag doll!"

"Obviously." I mocked him.

**If you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I enjoyed writing it twice as much as you enjoyed reading it. Sorry to any die-hard Cailey fans out there. They're a little OOC, but I did my best. Smile and eat a blue cookie, my minion readers, for today is a beautiful day!**


End file.
